


attractive visions, bad decisions

by sprucewoodbutton



Series: Hermit Smutfics [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: (it's not noncon-y at all it's just heat), (no actual pregnancy don't worry), (not very much though), Coming Out, Demon Sex, Demon Tango, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Half-Demon Wels, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Scares, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Wels, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprucewoodbutton/pseuds/sprucewoodbutton
Summary: Wels gets his first heat and hides away, scared of having to tell anyone his truth. Tango finds him anyway.
Relationships: Biffa/Jevin/Wels, Impulse/Tango/Zedaph, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tango/Wels
Series: Hermit Smutfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	attractive visions, bad decisions

To put it simply, Wels was terrified.

Most demons didn't start their heat until they were 18 already, but Wels was only half-demon, he was what humans would call a "late bloomer" when it came to his heats. Meaning, he'd never actually _had_ one before. He knew what the signs of one were, and that it'd be over in about a week, but that didn't stop him from being scared out of his mind.

He woke up one morning to notes from Biffa and Jevin saying they were off doing something that day and to his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. He stumbled and struggled to hold himself up as he got out of bed, his legs feeling like jelly, and that's when he _knew_.

He won't lie and say he handled it well. He absolutely didn't. He panicked, grabbed emergency supplies, and ran as far away from the house as his shaky legs would carry him. Once he could support his own weight again, he pulled himself up and began to build frantically, wanting to get some sort of shelter up before his heat _really_ hit.

It was a very mediocre hut in the grand scheme of things, but it would keep the mobs out and his pheromones in, which was good enough for him. He didn't bother with a bed, since he knew once his heat got closer his instincts would take over and he'd nest.

Wels pushed himself into a corner and whimpered. He wasn't prepared to have his first heat, physically or emotionally. Most demons already had plans in place when theirs hit, but Wels had been avoiding the subject like the plague. He felt himself start to cry, and curled up against the cold wooden wall.

You see, Wels didn't even like having to look at himself in the shower, much less while doing anything sexual. He'd never done anything with his boyfriends - neither Biffa and Jevin or Tango - because he was scared they would be betrayed and disgusted by him.

Logically, he knew it'd be fine. His boyfriends were all good people, and he knew everything would be fine if he just _told_ them he was trans. But there was always a voice in the back of his head, reminding him of what had happened last time he'd told anyone and that he'd trusted _them_ too. So he didn't.

Not like he'd have a choice for much longer, since he could only hide out for so long before the others got concerned and came looking for him. He just hoped that they'd think this was someone's old starter base and look right past it.

Wels spent the rest of the day overthinking everything his brain could throw at him, jumping at every little noise and shrinking even further into the darkness as the shadows moved. Even as it got later and later, he desperately tried to keep himself awake, dreading the coming morning.

He wasn't quite conscious when he started pulling pillows and blankets out of a shulker, flexing his claws and ripping them into shape before curling up in his new nest and falling into a restless sleep.

\-----

Meanwhile, back at the Team UGS house, Biffa and Jevin were already worried. They'd come home to no note and missing supplies, and now no returning Wels, even as the moon grew higher into the sky. They tried to convince themselves that he was probably just out late as they headed to bed, but they didn't really believe it.

\-----

When Wels woke up, his head was spinning and his legs felt heavy and immovable. His stomach ached, and he realized through his fuzzy state that he hadn't eaten yesterday. Concentrating, he sat up as much as he could, reaching into the nearest shulker fumbling around for food.

He got lucky and found some golden carrots, devouring them quickly before falling back into his nest. Just that movement had taken a monumental amount of effort, and he was _not_ looking forward to spending the rest of heat alone.

He fidgeted as much as he could, very aware of everything that he touched. His nerves were very sensitive at the moment, and his clothing felt too restricting, especially on his lower regions.

Wels sighed before giving in and pushing his pants off, stopping to catch his breath when he was done. He was even more aware now that his boxers were absolutely soaked, and any movement made the cloth chafe against him, sending waves of both pain and please through him.

He shuffled his boxers off, groaning at the friction as he finally relived the oppressive pressure of the clothing. Unfortunately, as time passed, he only became more agitated by the slick running down his thighs, and his thoughts drifted.

He thought about his boyfriends, unthinkingly drifting his hand lower before catching himself and pulling it back. He thought about Biffa and Jevin a fair bit, pressing his thighs together, but out of all of them, the one he thought about most was Tango.

If he'd had the mental space to think about it, that would've made a lot of sense. He was in heat because he was part demon, and Tango was the only other demon on the server, as well as Wels' boyfriend. It made sense that his heat-addled brain would be longing for him the most out of everyone.

However, with the way he was, Wels' thoughts about Tango were of the far more suggestive variety. He pressed his thighs together harder, biting his lip so he wouldn't moan and holding his hands against his chest to prevent him from touching himself. _God,_ he wanted Tango so badly.

Wels fought with himself for a while, but it got to be too much and he squeezed his eyes shut and dragged his hand to between his legs, just laying his hand there already making him feel lightheaded.

As he slid his hand against himself, he thought of Tango touching him, pushing his head aside to kiss down his neck, biting down and marking him, leaving no place untouched until Wels was crying and begging him to fuck him. He slid a finger inside himself, then two, moaning as he moved them.

He wanted Tango to kiss him until he saw stars, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust into Wels, overstimulating him until he came again and again. His other hand traveled down to thumb at his clit, and he gasped from the stimulation.

Tango would near his own climax as Wels pleaded with him to knot him, to fill him up, to make him his. He'd finally come and sink into Wels, who'd shudder and dig his claws into Tango's shoulders as he came yet again. Wels panted as he pushed three fingers as deeply inside himself as he could, crying out as he came.

Wels trembled as he pulled his fingers out of himself, slick dripping from them. He took in a few shaky breaths before the tears started and he curled in on himself. He couldn't do this. He needed Tango, he needed him, he need him so bad it _hurt_. But Wels knew he wasn't coming, and he couldn't help but sob.

\-----

When Biffa and Jevin woke up the next morning without any sign of Wels, they immediately contacted Xisuma. He agreed to start a server-wide effort to find him, worried that something may have happened to him. Most hermits had formed groups with their friends, traveling together in case of danger.

Tango was working with Impulse and Zedaph, searching the 1.14 district and surrounding areas for the missing knight. Both of them stopped to comfort Tango regularly, knowing he was worried for his boyfriend. As Tango began to breathe faster again, Zed laid a comforting hand on his back. "We're gonna find him, Tango. I'm sure he's alright."

Tango nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack. Impulse looked over and smiled at him sympathetically, stepping over and kissing him on the forehead. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Tango fidgeted to try and calm his worries as they turned towards the next district. They were right. Wels was probably just off doing some project and forgot to leave a notice. It would be fine.

All thoughts were pushed to the side as a sudden wave of terror and sadness washed over Tango. He cried out and stumbled, Zed just barely catching him before he hit the ground, Impulse running over at the noise. Tango shuddered in Zed's arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Tango? Tango, what happened?" Impulse asked frantically as he saw Tango shake. Zed held him tightly, a worried look on his face.

Suddenly, Tango jolted, pulling away from Zed. He stumbled backward into Impulse as he threaded his fingers through his hair and gripped tightly. His breaths came in short gasps as he swayed on his feet. Zed took a step towards him, "Tango, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

Tango's head snapped up and he locked eyes with Zed. He gasped - Tango's red irises were glowing a bright neon color, light pulsing from them as he stared. Tango closed his eyes and shook his head, his breathing evening out slightly, before speaking, "Something's wrong. Something's very, _very_ wrong."

"What? What's wrong?" Impulse's eyes widened as Tango turned towards him, seeing what Zed had gasped at. Tango spoke again, his gaze unfocused, "Wels. Something is wrong with Wels. I need to find him, now." He lurched away from the two before taking off, seeming to know exactly where he was going.

Impulse and Zed tried to pursue him, but Tango was very fast when he wanted to be. They lost him quickly, stopping to heave for air. While Zed continued to try and regulate his breathing, Impulse took out his communicator.

**< ImpulseSV: Guys emergency>**

**< ImpulseSV: Tango's run off, his eyes went all weird and he said something about Wels being in danger before he shot off like a bullet>**

**< ImpulseSV: Zed and I tried to follow but we lost him, he's fast>**

**< iJevin: oh no! where were you guys when he ran?>**

**< ImpulseSV: Hermitville, he took off for the forest behind Area 77>**

**< Docm77: Ren and I are around there too, we'll start searching.>**

**< ImpulseSV: Thanks Doc, I appreciate it>**

**< ImpulseSV: It was really weird... I don't think he's super rational right now, he could behave strangely>**

**< Docm77: Noted.>**

Impulse sighed as he pocketed his communicator again, going to comfort a distressed Zedaph. He just hoped that Tango and Wels were okay.

\-----

Wels took in another shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around his chest, desperately trying to calm himself down as he sobbed. His head already hurt just from being in heat, and all the tears weren't making it better.

He couldn't help it, though, he just kept crying. He hated this, hated feeling so out of control, so disconnected from.his body, so helpless to do anything to help himself. He burrowed deeper into his nest, trying to comfort himself.

As he took another deep breath, Wels heard steps outside, running towards his shelter. He curled in on himself, moving a torn blanket to cover him. He tried to quiet himself, scared that it was a mob he would be absolutely defenseless against.

Someone knocked.

"Wels? Wels, are you in there? Are you hurt? Wels?" Tango. That was Tango, he was here, he wasn't alone, he was _here_. Wels didn't question how he found him. He just knew that he needed him in here, now.

Wels tried to respond, but all that came out was a loud whine. It was enough confirmation for Tango, who quickly used his magic to unlock the door and stepped in. He looked down worriedly at Wels, ignoring everything when he saw the tear tracks on his face. He shut the door and sank to his knees beside him.

"Wels, oh god, Wels, I've been so worried..." Tango wrapped his arms around Wels, sniffling as he hugged him back even more tightly. "Baby, it's okay, I'm here, you're okay."

Wels fell back onto a pillow as Tango let him down gently. The demon looked around, finally taking in his surroundings. The nest, the discarded clothing, the pheromones that clouded the air. "Oh Wels, baby, you're in _heat._ " Tango whispered, carding his fingers through Wels' hair as he leaned into his touch. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Wels tensed up and whimpered, remembering why he was so scared of heat in the first place. Tango murmured to him, stroking his hair to try and calm him down. "Wels, honey, it's alright. I want to help you."

Wels tried to answer, but his mouth wouldn't form words. Tango kissed his cheek. "Calm down, baby, or your voice won't work right. Give it a second." Wels relaxed his body and tried to speak again, "Didn't- didn't want you t-to see me. Didn't w-want anyone to see m-me."

"But why, honey?" Tango said gently, "You know we all love you, you're beautiful and wonderful and we want to be with you no matter what." Wels looked away from him.

"T-tango, I'm, I-" His eyes filled with tears again, and he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I-I'm... I'm trans."

After a few agonizing seconds, Tango moved forward and wrapped Wels in an even tighter hug. The knight gasped, not quite expecting that reaction. Tango just held him close as he whispered, "God, Wels, I'm so proud of you."

"H-huh?" Wels asked shakily.

"Wels," Tango pulled away from the hug, holding Wels' confused face in his hands, "It must have taken a lot of courage to tell me that. It doesn't change anything for me. You're still my Wels, and I still love you. I-" Tango's voice cracked, "I know how strong you have to be. I love you so, _so_ much, baby, no matter what."

Wels looked at him for a moment before bursting into tears, lunging forward to hug Tango, who just shushed him and hugged him comfortingly. They stayed like that for a while, Tango waiting for Wels to stop shaking and for him to breathe more evenly.

When he felt like Wels was calmer, Tango moved to pull away, but he dug his claws into Tango's shoulder and whimpered. "Wels?" Tango questioned quietly.

"P-please..." Wels moaned, and Tango took in a sharp breath. With all this emotional talk, he had almost forgotten that Wels was in heat. Almost. "P-please, Tango, it hurts, please t-touch me, please T-tango please-"

"Shh. I've got you." Tango pinned Wels underneath him with one hand before tilting his head back and kissing him. Wels bucked his hips up, trying to get some friction against him.

Tango pulled away for breath and to get his clothes off. He leaves his boxers on for now, a very obvious tent in the front of them, but gets rid of everything else. Wels makes a displeased noise until Tango goes back to kissing him.

Tango trails kisses down to Wels' neck, nipping at his soft spot and giving him hickies. Wels bares his neck, threading his fingers through Tango's hair. Tango spoke, "Wels, baby, want me to mark you?"

Wels panted, "Yes, y-yes, please..." Tango grinned and kissed around his neck, looking for the best place. When he finds it, he reaches over to hold Wels' hand before biting down. Wels moans as he holds Tango's hand tightly, squeezing his thighs together.

Tango pulls off of Wels' neck, gently kissing around the bite mark. Wels just whines, wanting Tango to keep going. Tango looks him over as if committing the sight to memory, running his hands down to hold Wels' hips.

He moves his hands down further, spreading Wels' legs apart. Watching Wels' reaction carefully, he pushes a finger into him and thumbs at his clit. Wels moans loudly, spreading his legs further and grinding down on Tango's hand.

He takes this as a go-ahead, quickly using two and then three fingers. He kisses Wels, who pants and moans into the kiss, inciting Tango to thrust his fingers even harder. They only pull away from each other to breathe, then go right back to kissing.

Tango has four fingers in Wels when he grinds down one last time and shudders as he comes, Tango continuing to finger him through it before pulling them out. Wels whines again and Tango shushes him. "Wels, baby, I can't fuck you if I don't take out my fingers."

Tango pulled his boxers off, finally revealing himself. In the meantime, Wels shuffled his hips, trying to get comfortable. As soon as Tango is ready, positions himself and grabs Wels' hips before starting to push in.

Wels arches his back, trying to push back against him faster, but Tango holds him in place to keep him from hurting himself. Eventually, he bottoms out, staying there a minute to let Wels adjust.

"T-tango... please m-move... be rough w-with me, just p-please, please..." Wels begged, voice strained from moaning. Tango grinned, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, setting a brutal pace, eliciting loud moans and gasps from Wels.

Wels wrapped his arms around Tango's neck, desperate for any contact. Tango went back to kissing him, moving one hand off his hips to press against his clit again. Wels was loud, so loud, but all Tango wanted was to hear _more_ of him.

Wels can't seem to form words to tell Tango that he's going to come, but Tango seems to get the message when he clenches his things and gasps forcefully. He helps him through his orgasm as Wels clutches his back, shaking through it. When it’s over, though, Tango goes back to his old pace, feelings himself start to near the edge as well. Wels seems to realize this, and starts moving his hips as well.

“T-tango please…” Wels pleaded, “Please knot me, I-I want it so bad, please…” Tango, through his demon instinct-induced haze, didn’t think about how bad of an idea that was. All he wanted to do was make Wels feel good, and if that was what he wanted, then he was going to give it to him.

Wels kissed Tango, hard, and they melted into each other as Tango came, locking his knot inside of him as he did so. Wels came again at the feelings of the knot, gripping Tango’s shoulders hard enough to bruise. The two collapsed into the nest, Tango laying on Wels’ chest.

They cuddled into each other, dazed but content, and dozed off in each other’s arms.

\-----

They passed the whole hazy week of Wels’ heat together, sleeping when they could, eating when they remembered to, and (of course) having an obscene amount of sex.

\-----

When Wels’ heat finally ended and the haze in his head cleared, he realized just how much he’d potentially fucked up. He wasn’t on birth control, and he’d just had Tango knot him multiple times during the time of year when he was the most fertile.

He started to panic. Oh god, what if he was pregnant? He couldn’t go through that. He tried to pull away from Tango and do _something_ , maybe run, he didn’t know - but his movements made Tango stir and Wels froze. Tango looked up at him and blinked, shaking his head to clear it. His voice was gravelly when he spoke, “...Wels?”

“T-Tango I…” Wels sniffled, then the tears he’d been trying to hold back fell. Tango’s eyes widened, and he immediately pulled him into a hug. Wels buried his face in Tango's neck, his sobs muffled. After a minute, he pulled away, and faced Tango with tears still in his eyes.

"Wels? What's wrong?" Tango asked softly, taking both Wels' hands in his. Wels couldn't look Tango in the eye as he said quietly, "Tango, I'm not on birth control. I-I don't want-" His words were cut off by another sob.

Tango squeezed his hands, “Wels, it’ll be okay. If you want, I can ask Joe to check. He has magic that can tell if you’re going to be… you know.” Wels looked at him confusedly, his tears slowing down again, “Why would he have that kind of magic? Wait, why do _you_ know he has that kind of magic?”

“Well, he’s a healer. He knows most types of medical magic, which includes that kind of stuff. And as to how I know… well, he said he doesn’t care who knows, so…” Tango smiled at Wels, “Zed’s trans too. We had a scare pretty early on in our relationship… really similar to this one, actually. We got lucky.”

“Zed’s…” Wels looked at Tango in wonder, “Oh my god…” Tango giggled at his expression before composing himself again, “I can private message Joe about coming over now if you’re okay with it. Maybe he can sneak us back home without anyone else seeing us and having a meltdown about us going missing.”

“A meltdown?” Wels looked alarmed, “Wait, what? What did I miss?”  
“Wels, honey, you didn’t leave a note or tell anyone when you went to hide out here,” Wels smiled sheepishly, “And when I felt your distress and knew where you were, I just kind of… booked it out here as fast as I could without telling anyone?” Now it was Tango’s turn to flash Wels a sheepish smile.

Wels sighed and laid against Tango, “We are absolute disasters.” Tango snorted, grabbing his communicator.

**< TangoTek → Joehillssays: Hey uh I’m with Wels and we need your help?>**

**< TangoTek → Joehillssays: Pls don’t tell any of the others I don’t wanna cause mass panic>**

**< TangoTek → Joehillssays: We’re both okay he just needs you to check something>**

**< System: _Sent coordinates successfully._ >**

**< TangoTek → Joehillssays: I sent our location, pls knock before you come in>**

He slipped the communicator back into his pocket, sighing and leaning against Wels. They were content to just sit together until Joe came, Wels slipping his hand into Tango’s. Eventually, though, there came the knock on the door.

“Come in!” Tango yelled, squeezing Wels’ hand for reassurance. The doorknob clicked and Joe stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “What did you two need?”

“It’s a similar situation to what happened with Zed a while back, actually. Can you check if he’s…” Tango trailed off, looking at Wels, who was staring at the floor and holding Tango’s hand very tightly. Joe nodded in understanding, kneeling in front of Wels and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I know this can be rather frightening, Wels, but I’m positive you will be just fine.” The knight looked up and gave Joe a tiny smile. Joe closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and gently placed his hand on Wels’ abdomen, who watched the light blue particles swirl around him in slight awe.

Joe opened his eyes and pulled his hand away, smiling at Wels, “You’re clear.” The knight breathed a sigh of relief, leaning into Tango again. “Well, clear in this way. You’re not clear from the wrath of the rest of the server for going missing.” Wels groaned, “I’d forgotten about that.”

“We should get going. I don’t want to worry anyone any more than we already have.” Tango stood up, pulling Wels with him. “Thank you so much for your help, Joe.”

“Of course. I’m always here if you need me.” Joe waved before disappearing into the forest somewhere. Tango and Wels traveled off hand in hand, ready to face the fury of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shitty ending i am very tired it is late. also sorry if this sucks. and sorry for doing this before requests. i'm being self-indulgent and projecting my Trans Feelings™ on wels (again)  
> also sorry for any spelling mistakes and stuff again i'm like super tired

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shitty ending i am very tired it is late. also sorry if this sucks. and sorry for doing this before requests. i'm being self-indulgent and projecting my Trans Feelings™ on wels (again)  
> also sorry for any spelling mistakes and stuff again i'm like super tired


End file.
